


Come Back

by Kimium



Series: Problem Solved [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: -cue to the chorus from Moana-, Alternatively titled: You're Welcome by Leo, Hint of Camilla/Selena/Beruka, Hint of Henry/Olivia, M/M, POV shift between Xander and Laslow, Post Revelations route, Sequel to Everything Must Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post Revelations Route, Sequel to Everything Must Return.Confessing is hard.Or: Inigo has a confession to Xander. Xander is fully willing to tell the Council to "screw off, he is King", and Leo is a bit smug because he solved their retainer problem (You're welcome).





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured I should write a follow up in Inigo/Xander's POVs for "Everything Must Return." I've always been fond of Xander/Laslow as a pairing and I was happy to properly write it. I hope I did well. I had a lot of fun, so that's what matters, yes?
> 
> As a note, if you haven't read "Everything Must Return", you should read that first. This story will be confusing if you don't.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. They always make my day! 
> 
> Please, enjoy the story! Until next time!

Be strong. Be firm.

His father’s words echoed in Xander’s mind. (Back when his father was a noble, but firm ruler, before he was possessed, before everything fell downhill.) A ruler, had no time to mourn senselessly over the loss of those around him. A ruler, who dwelled too far in the past was dooming the future. Xander had repeated those words long before he was crowned King. When he lost his mother, when he lost his first retainers, when he thought he had lost what remained of his family… the words were familiar. Xander wrapped himself in them, like a child curled in a well-loved blanket, put his Crown on, and exited his room.

Peri was outside, a spear in her hands. Her two-toned hair was less matted, more vibrant now that they weren’t at war. It still caused members of the Council to shake their heads, pass judgement, but Xander ignored it all. Peri was so much more than what was on the surface. He trusted her with his life, as his loyal retainer.

Retainer. Xander held back a sigh. The Council (in addition to still silently judging Peri), had become increasingly pushy over the past couple of months, insisting he seek a new retainer. Xander had anticipated the request, but hadn’t expected it to hurt him as much as it did. It was foolish for him to keep pushing the request away, citing work, public relations, and many tasks a King had to attend. Peri, as the Council always said, was skilled (they said skilled with a curl of their lips), but a King couldn’t walk around with only one retainer. It simply didn’t happen and Xander knew this, understood their logic.

Multiple times Xander considered agreeing, organizing another tournament, but one look from Leo had stopped him. He could see it in his younger brother’s eyes. If Xander agreed, then soon the Council would press on Camilla and Leo. Leo, Xander could sense, wasn’t ready for a new retainer. ( ~~And maybe, deep down, Xander wasn’t ready either.~~ )

Or, more accurately, Leo would never be.

Xander’s heart ached at the realization. He wanted to pull Leo aside, tell him he knew what it was like to lose retainers. He wanted to tell Leo that at least, wherever they were, they were most likely alive. Wasn’t it better that the people they cared about be alive and well, rather than dead in the ground? Wasn’t that what he said that one time, directly to Laslow? All he required was Laslow alive and well. That was all that mattered. It should be all that mattered.

It was pathetic that Xander couldn’t take his own advice, heed his own words. The blanket the words created around him, was slowly breaking, crumbling to his feet like shards of a broken mirror. If dwelling in the past could only harm the future, then Xander was the worse offender.

He couldn’t be the example for his siblings. He couldn’t listen to the logic of the Council, pave the way for Leo and Camilla to open their doors to a new retainer. Not when, every time he closed his eyes, Xander could see Laslow smiling, waving gently, before disappearing. His heart ached, throbbing dully in his chest, like a chunk of his world was gone, everything off kilter.

Xander wished he had the luxury to realign his world to what he wanted, but it was foolish to think Laslow would reappear in his life again.

~

“Hey, Xander, when will Leo be back?”

Elise had skipped into his office, hands clasped behind her back. Xander looked up from his books and parchment, “He said talking with Corrin and Azura shouldn’t be more than a few days.”

Elise pouted, “It has been a few days.” She was whining a little, but Xander wasn’t going to tell her. She’d deny it on the spot, “I wish I could have gone. It’s been eons since I’ve seen Corrin and Azura.”

Xander gave a sad smile. She had requested, and he would have liked to indulge her, but medical studies were more important. “I’m sorry Elise. Perhaps next time. Your studies are most important.”

She opened her mouth, possibly to argue a little about that (“I can study in Valla!” was her top argument), but a firm knock on the door jolted both. Xander stood up, beckoning the person inside. A messenger stood at the door, saluting neatly, before he dropped his hand.

“A message for you, Your Highness. Permission to relay?”

“Permission granted.” Xander braced himself. Was it the construction? Or something from Hoshido?

“It’s regarding Lord Leo and Sir Niles.” The messenger swallowed. “Lady Azura sent this message, stating it was urgent.” He held up a letter.

Xander felt his blood run cold, heard Elise gasp from beside him. Wordlessly, Xander took a few steps closer to Elise, not quite touching. “Thank you for your work.” Xander plucked the message with cold fingers, “You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you, You Highness.” The messenger bowed and exited.

The moment they were alone, Xander felt Elise crumple into him, hugging his side. Xander wrapped a single arm around her, suddenly thankful he hadn’t allowed her to go with. Picking a letter opener from his desk, Xander opened the letter, unfolding the contents. The letter was written by Corrin, the scrawl messy and uneven. He read quickly, eyes widening at the end. He read twice.

“Well? What is it?” Elise was vibrating beside him, her urgency buzzing.

“It appears…” Xander placed the letter on his desk, “That Leo and Niles may have accidentally used the wrong orb.”

“What does that mean?” Elise tugged at his arm.

“It means.” Xander swallowed thickly, “Something went wrong and they have teleported somewhere unknown.”

~

Keeping the news from the Council was not the best idea, but Xander didn’t want to inform them immediately. Instead, he asked Peri to seek Camilla. Elise remained with him, grasping him tightly. Xander sat them on his bed, letting Elise snuggle into him, her body shaking as she silently wept with fear. Camilla burst in a moment later, took one look at Elise, and immediately scooped her into her arms, cradling Elise, stroking her hair gently.

“Peri said it was urgent.” Camilla said.

Xander repeated the contents of the letter, handing it to Camilla. She scanned the page and set it down on the bed, still stroking Elise’s hair with one hand.

“We’ll send a search party. I’ll get Beruka to trail solo.” Camilla firmly said, “Leo is intelligent and Niles loyal. They’ll be all right. We will find them. In the mean time,” Camilla’s eyes were downcast, “You probably should inform the Council.”

It gave Xander a small spark of happiness to see Camilla pained at the suggestion just as much as he was. At least, he wasn’t in solidarity in opinion.

~

A couple of days turned into a week. Xander couldn’t sleep, his mind tossing and turning. Nothing was working. Camilla had snuck out a few times to re-examine areas already searched. Elise wasn’t studying and a few mornings Xander had found her curled in Camilla’s bed. Even their correspondence with Hoshido had proven fruitless, though the reassurance that they’d keep a watch for them was appreciated and helped Xander catch a few more hours of sleep.

Peri was in and out of the castle, leading some units, as well as trying to maintain her duties as a retainer. Xander’s heart ached at her efforts, and he more than once ordered Peri to rest. The knowing looks from the Council were not helping, and Xander almost snapped at them. How dare they think about lecturing him about not having another retainer when his brother and retainer were missing? Xander held it in. He couldn’t lose composure.

The next morning, Corrin showed up with Jakob and Felicia. Elise practically cried as she flung herself at Corrin, hugging tightly. Corrin returned the hug, expression pained, apologies on their lips. Xander silenced them by hugging them tightly, sandwiching Elise between their bodies.

Unfortunately, Azura’s knowledge about what happened was spotty. Living in Hoshido and Nohr for most of her life had caused gaps in her knowledge. She was researching their library’s expansive book collection for answers, but uncertainty ran high.

Xander was just grateful for everyone’s help. He told Corrin. Corrin smiled and laughed strained.

“You never change big brother.” Corrin fondly told him.

“As do you, my Little One.” Xander ruffled their hair.

Corrin had some of the research notes Azura had made with them. Xander poured over them with Corrin, but all he could determine was wherever Leo and Niles landed, it was far. It made Xander’s heart ache and twist.

“Azura tried to stop them.” Corrin softly said, fiddling with the papers, “Tried to fix my mistake…”

“It’s not your fault Corrin.” Xander firmly reminded them, “And, I’m sure Leo is working hard too.”

“You’re right.” Corrin nodded.

Xander wished his words felt stronger, gave him confidence, but all it did was make him feel hollow.

~

Inigo wasn’t present for the discussion Lord Leo had with Chrom, but it didn’t stop his mind from wandering. A stable connection. A way to travel seamlessly and effortlessly. It felt too good to be true, but here it was, a reality. All the heartache from the past two years was fading away, a bad memory rather than reality.

He could see Lord Xander again. Inigo’s heart fluttered and burst hotly in his chest. He ached to see him, to touch his Lord. Inigo could stay this time, not bound tightly by duty to his home. Perhaps, this time he could say the things he never got to say…

Inigo immediately cut those thoughts from his mind. A confession? There was no way, especially now. Lord Xander was now King Xander. He had a duty to the throne, to the country. An heir was needed, especially with Lord Leo firmly attached to Niles and Odin. Inigo tried to imagine the Council ordering Lord Leo to marry a noble woman and nearly choked with laughter, easing the weight in his heart before it crushed Inigo again.

King Xander had to marry a noble woman, one from Hoshido was even better, and have heirs. No where in that equation did Inigo apply beyond “loyal retainer”. Inigo snorted. “Loyal retainer” indeed… he couldn’t even be that, not when he had left his Lord without a word and barely a note before vanishing to a different world. Lord Leo was more forgiving, taking Owain back, though Inigo knew love was a powerful emotion. Love was what helped him leap across time to help his parents and friends. Love was what made the possibility for Owain to return a reality.

Inigo had nothing, not even loyalty. He curled into himself. Once, Lord Xander told Inigo that all he wanted was for him to be alive and well. That was it. His company wasn’t needed and he was alive. Inigo didn’t need to prove to King Xander he was happy. He could pass a note to Owain and continue living his life.

~

Owain took one look at his note and teared it up. Inigo gaped, protests on his lips. He had spent the evening working on that, writing down the proper words, but now…

“Tell King Xander yourself, in person.” Owain said, tossing the remains of his letter into the near by fire place, “There is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Easy for you to say.” Inigo grumbled, “Lord Leo and Niles love you enough to forgive you.”

Owain cocked his head, “You love King Xander, so by that logic, it should be enough.”

Inigo flushed, “King Xander doesn’t love me.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Owain hummed, “So, you better talk to him in person. Though, I won’t force you to go. You can go when you’re ready.” He added sincerely.

He left, leaving Inigo screaming internally.

~

Severa gave him one long look and kicked him. Inigo winced and rubbed his leg, “Severa…”

“What the hell is your problem?” She crossed her arms, “I don’t need a list of seventy perfectly sound and logical reasons to visit people I care for.”

“Yeah, but…” Inigo.

“Look, if you want to stay behind that’s fine.” Severa groaned, “But Owain and I aren’t going to be messengers for you. We got two days to decide.”

~

Inigo sat in his room, legs drawn up. Staying in the castle was nice, but visiting his parents was nice too. Inigo’s stomach lurched. Regardless of his choice, his parents had the right to know what he was doing. They had spent too long not knowing where he was, worrying over him. It wouldn’t be fair to them.

But… Inigo didn’t know what he was going to do either. His mind and heart were torn, fighting with each other, neither sure of the outcome. Inigo closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His heart badly wanted to see Lord Xander and Peri, to talk with them, drink tea, train with them… but his mind. His mind couldn’t help but curl and swirl around doubt, around fear. Inigo laughed soundlessly. Was this how Owain felt with Lord Leo and Niles? Shame, he wouldn’t be able to ask. The time to decide was slowly encroaching upon him. Not that Inigo couldn’t go later, but the first time felt crucial, similar to how a first impression was often the most important.

“Inigo?” Henry poked his head in, “There you are.” He gave a laugh, “Want to come help me?”

Inigo shoved his thoughts away, “Sure, with what?”

“Cutting!” Henry cheerfully announced, “Vegetables I mean. Not anything else.” He added serenely.

It was a good thing Olivia wasn’t around to hear this, she’d probably fret. Inigo nodded, “I can help.”

By vegetables, Henry meant an impressive basket of potatoes and carrots. There was also an onion, but that was already cut into small pieces. Inigo sighed, relieved. Taking a small parring knife, he began to cut chunks out of the potatoes, leaving the skin on, so long as it wasn’t too blemished.

“So, I hear negotiations on taking Owain have been approved.” Henry said.

Inigo froze before resuming his task, “Yes. Owain is excited. Severa too.”

“And you’re not?” Henry asked.

“I’m…” Inigo stopped and set the potato down, “I’m not sure.”

Henry hummed, “Most choices are not as grey as people want to torture themselves in thinking they are. Either you go now, or you wait until a next time. Both outcomes will yield certainties as well as uncertainties.” Henry paused and Inigo felt his gaze, “Son, are there perhaps people you left behind, similar to Owain?”

Inigo flushed and quickly picked another potato up, trying to busy himself, “No father… no…”

“I see…” Henry said.

Inigo exhaled.

“There are people you wish were to you like Lord Leo and Niles are to Owain.” Henry concluded.

Inigo choked, “Father… I…” His face was red.

“Avoiding them isn’t the answer.” Henry firmly told them, “You know, before I proposed to your mother, I was quite the nervous wreck.”

Inigo paused. Come to think of it, he had never heard how his father proposed.

“I joined the army on a small whim.” Henry continued, “To some people I was still untrustworthy… and a bit weird.” Henry laughed, “Your mother is a very beautiful woman and she’s a wonderful person. She could have picked anyone.”

Anyone? Inigo’s stomach twisted. Did that mean he could have potentially never been born had his parents not gotten together? Suddenly, Inigo was glad he found his parents after they were happily married.

“My fears were justified, but also invalid at the same time.” Henry told him, “It’s a paradox we all face when we’re uncertain. Suddenly every hiccup could be correct, but also false. That’s why we can’t hesitate when we make decisions. We’ll just keep running around in circles.”

So… he’d be uncertain but also happy at the same time, regardless of his choice? Inigo wanted to tell his father that perhaps that wasn’t the best advice, but in a strange way it made sense. If uncertainty were to follow him regardless, he should do the outcome that made him the happiest.

Inigo smiled, “Thank you, father.”

Henry chuckled, “Any time Inigo.”

~

His bags were packed and Inigo’s hands were shaking. Owain was already chatting up a storm with Niles and Lord Leo, wondering if perhaps, his dark magic would return. Lord Leo’s answer, merely a guess, didn’t derail Owain. Severa was off the side, tugging at her hair. Inigo hoisted his bag over his shoulder and turned to his parents.

“Well… I’ll see you soon.” This time, it was only a temporary goodbye.

“Be safe Inigo.” Olivia sweetly said.

“Kill anything that threatens you.” Henry said brightly.

“Uh… right.” Inigo blinked.

“Also…” Olivia leaned closer, “If there is, perhaps… a special someone… please bring them so I can meet them, okay?”

Inigo flushed and gaped at his father, who whistled cheerfully, “Mother…”

“Now, go sweetheart.” Olivia gave him one last hug, “We’ll see you soon.”

Inigo numbly nodded, turning to the others. This was it. He’d see Lord Xander again and… Inigo couldn’t run away any more. He’d have to find the right words to say. Lord Leo had already started to open the portal, now he was just stabilizing it. Swallowing thickly, Inigo followed, walking through. It felt like he was walking through a gelatin dessert, a strange cross between liquid and solid. The scenery changed almost seamlessly and Inigo found himself looking at Valla.

It wasn’t in ruins like the last time they were present. The grass was green, plants growing, and the land wasn’t crumbling in floating chunks. Glancing at his companions, Inigo noted that Owain and Severa’s hair hadn’t changed colour. It appeared whatever magic Anankos had granted them, truly was lost.

“It isn’t Nohr, but Azura should be near by.” Lord Leo was saying, “Let’s go.”

“Yes, milord!” Owain bounced cheerfully, though Inigo saw a slump in his shoulders. Probably due to the lack of magic abilities returning to him.

They didn’t have to travel far. About fifteen minutes later a castle appeared on the horizon. Inigo didn’t remember seeing it before, but Lord Leo confidently walked towards it. As they got closer, Inigo saw some guards talking, before one disappeared inside. A moment later, Azura stepped out. She didn’t hesitate, running towards them, a blur of blue and white.

“Leo! Niles!” Her voice carried with ease, “You’re back!”

“Yes, we are.” Lord Leo said, “And…”

Azura nearly collided with him as she forced her body to stop, “We were worried. Very worried. I’m sorry to cut our reunion short, but you should get back to Nohr as soon as possible.” She held out an orb.

Lord Leo closed his mouth, “I see. You’re right. We need to go.”

Inigo thickly swallowed. No more time to prep. They had to go to the castle… he clutched his shirt a little tighter. Lord Leo was already holding the orb, everyone gathering around, though Niles was thoughtfully poking it with one end of his bow.

“You’re sure this won’t send us across some other dimension?”

“Niles…” Lord Leo huffed.

“No, it is a valid concern. Rest assured, this will take you back to Nohr.” Azura said before she focused her gaze on them, “I see they found you.”

“You’re not surprised?” Inigo asked.

“I’m very surprised.” Azura said calmly, “I never expected you were from an entirely different dimension.”

Right. Inigo gave a small smile, “Surprise?”

“Welcome back.” Azura gave a soft one in return before she focused on Lord Leo, “Now go.”

Lord Leo nodded and held the orb out for them all to touch. Inigo placed the barest brush of his fingers on the smooth glass. A beat passed and then the scenery once again shifted, this time fading into familiar scenery. The orb shattered and the fragments floated in the wind. Inigo looked up, at the side of the castle, at the barren, twisted trees. His heart was numb, beating softly and Inigo wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

“We’re back.” Owain softly said.

“Let’s go.” Lord Leo didn’t waste time.

They walked, knowing that they were spotted. Inigo’s heart twisted. The news would be delivered to King Xander before they even made it to the front of the castle, to the entrance. He clutched his cloak tighter and feverishly wished he had more time to collect his thoughts.

Everything was the same. Inigo almost wished there was something different so he could focus on it, but instead his gaze glazed over the familiar scenery, the architecture of the castle. As they approached, he could see more soldiers, all of them standing in attention for Lord Leo, but their eyes also catching them. Inigo swallowed, knowing they’d be recognized. The doors were getting closer, Inigo could see the interior. He clutched his cloak, his heart pounding. What would he say? What would he do once he saw King Xander?

The answers to his questions were effectively cut. Inigo froze in spot as he watched King Xander walk through the doors, his posture regal, his crown a curling span of black metal. At his side was Peri as well as Lady Camilla and Lady Elise. Inigo wished he could turn his gaze, not stare, but he wasn’t able to. Time had effectively stood still.

~

“King Xander!” A soldier nearly collapsed into the door, her breathing heavy, “I have urgent news!”

Xander’s heart skipped a beat. He stood up and gave a nod to the soldier, who was gasping for air, composing herself in a fraction of a second.

“It’s Lord Leo and Sir Niles. They’ve returned.”

Everything from the past week burned away in Xander’s system. All the sleepless nights, all the planning and worrying, vanished. He breathed relaxed for the first time in a while, and gave a stern nod.

“Thank you for the message. I’ll be right now.”

“Also, if I may?”

“Yes?” Xander asked kindly.

“It appears Lord Leo has some guests with him.”

Guests? Xander blinked. That could mean anything. “Hostile?” His stomach twisted, but knew it would be foolish for any hostile force to simply walk into the Castle grounds regardless if Leo and Niles were with them.

“No, not hostile.”

That was all Xander needed to know. He nodded, “Thank you for the message. You’re dismissed.”

She bowed and scurried off. Xander immediately walked to the front of the castle. At some point in time, Peri joined him. He didn’t notice when. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Leo was safe, he was home. Niles was there too. Everything was fine. Camilla and Elise were coming down the other side of the hallway, all of them meeting at the front.

Outside were a bunch of soldiers, all standing at attention for Leo’s return home. Xander immediately focused his gaze on Leo. He was tall, proud, but most importantly safe. For a moment, Leo was all he could see, but then, Xander’s gaze wandered and he froze.

His hair was white, not the steel grey Xander was used to seeing. His clothes were different, the type of sword at his hip different. He was taller, older, and here. Xander’s heart stopped. Distantly, he heard Camilla gasp out and rush down the stairs, but Xander couldn’t move, Laslow’s gaze locking him in place. Was this real? Xander wasn’t sure, but he hoped it was. What ever had happened in the past, Xander was willing to hear Laslow out, get an explanation.

The words he had covered himself in, the one that told him to not dwell on the past, less he ruin the future, was crumbling slowly. Xander’s heart, for the first time in a while, felt whole, his world realigned.

Perhaps… he was wrong about being satisfied with Laslow simply alive. Perhaps… he could finally admit he wanted Laslow by his side.

He swallowed at the thought and held his breath. Maybe… if Laslow felt the same way… he could return, as his retainer.

Xander’s heart leapt.

~

Inigo watched as Lady Camilla ascended from the entrance, practically running towards Severa (except, gracefully because Lady Camilla never did anything clumsily), and pulled her into a hug. Severa stammered, her face being pushed into Lady Camilla’s chest, her arms flailing.

“L-Lady Camilla.”

Inigo stifled a laugh and took a few steps back, giving Severa privacy. Well, as much as he could give. Lady Camilla was hugging Severa outside the castle after all.

“I’m sorry Selena.” Lady Camilla had pulled away, stroking Severa’s head, “I just got a bit overwhelmed. Forgive me?”

“Y-Yeah… it’s fine.”

Lord Leo coughed, “If… you’re done…”

Lady Camilla immediately turned, “Oh Leo, don’t think I forgot about you!”

She descended, or that tried to. Lord Leo held his hands out in defense, stepping back, “Perhaps… we can talk inside?”

“Oh… fine.” She was pouting, but immediately snatched Severa’s hand up, “I can sense you have a lot of explaining to do. Like, how you found our lovely retainers.”

Inigo swallowed and redirected his gaze to King Xander, who hadn’t moved from his spot. He hadn’t thought of anything to say, but hopefully he figured it out. Lord Leo would do most of the explanations, so Inigo only had to focus on… being honest. Why was it so difficult? Inigo shoved the thoughts away. Following everyone up the stairs, Inigo’s heart pounded harder and harder when he got closer and closer to King Xander.

Up close he looked the same, less intimidating, more tired, weighed down. No doubt Lord Leo’s disappearance along with Niles had weighed heavily on the already burdened land. Inigo knew full well just because a war was won that didn’t mean there weren’t different battles to be fought.

“Your Highness.” Inigo still said as a curtesy, bowing slightly.

King Xander’s eyes widened, “Laslow.”

Hearing his other name sent shivers down Inigo’s spine. He opened his mouth to correct, but decided against it. It didn’t matter in the end. Severa hadn’t corrected Lady Camilla and perhaps saving some of the personal matters could wait until they were alone.

Alone. If that even happened.

They went to a room, one Inigo remembered as a council room for battle preparations. Stepping inside, Inigo flailed a little, unsure of what to do. Normally, he would sit close to King Xander, or stand by him, but now… he was a guest, right? What did he do?

“Please, take a seat.” King Xander settled it.

Inigo sat down, beside Severa, who had Lady Camilla at her other side, snuggling her. Beruka was also there and Inigo nearly did a double take, though said nothing. Knowing Beruka, she had been present the entire time and only now made her presence known.

Owain was sitting by Niles, who had slung an arm around Owain’s shoulders, a smug smile on his face. Leo was ramrod straight, but Inigo saw him gravitate a little closer to Owain. Peri was where she should be, beside King Xander, waving rather cheerfully at Inigo. He waved back, heart warming.

Lady Elise was also present, Effie and Arthur near by. At her other side was Corrin, who gave a sheepish smile.

“So, tell us what happened.” King Xander said.

“After we were done visiting Corrin and Azura, we took an orb to leave, but landed in a field.” Lord Leo started.

“I’m so sorry about that!” Corrin blurted out.

“It’s not your fault.” Lord Leo assured before focusing, “Niles and I wandered a bit, trying to search for a town or settlement. Instead, we ended up in a place called Regna Ferox. Unknown to us, there were border laws and we were detained.”

“Detained?” Lady Elise’s eyes widened, “Were you okay?”

“We were when Inigo found us. He settled everything, explained and helped us. We then went to the capitol of the country Ylisse to learn how to get back here.” Lord Leo calmly continued, “Basically, after long research we found a way to travel with ease.”

“We also went to find Odin again.” Niles added, poking Owain’s shoulder, “And look, we found everyone else. You’re welcome.” He added serenely.

Inigo shifted, waiting for the verdict. King Xander was silent, looking around at them all, before his brow furrowed, “So, you’re saying you ended up in a different world, Leo?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“And… you can now travel freely between this different world?”

“The spell isn’t too complicated.” Lord Leo may have puffed his chest a little.

“So… this world… that’s where you three are from, I take it?”

Owain immediately nodded, standing up, “That is correct, King Xander! The three of us hail from the land of Ylisse.”

“How and why did you come to Nohr then?” King Xander asked.

“Oh um… well a being named Anankos asked us to come and help him, help save his dying world. We are not ones to turn down beings in need, even if they originate from a different world.” Owain grinned, “So, we travelled to your world. Once our task was complete we returned to Ylisse.”

“So, you’re like… time travellers?” Lady Elise’s eyes were sparkling, “What’s your world like?”

“It’s…” Owain started.

“Perhaps… you could save those questions for another time Elise.” Lady Camilla cut in, “Though, what I’m a little more curious about is why this Inigo saved you two.” Her eyes narrowed.

Lord Leo’s face turned a bit red and Inigo felt himself blushing too. The slip of name had been accidental. Apparently, Lord Leo had accustomed to the name change a bit too quickly. Meanwhile Niles was laughing silently, sending a flirty wink to Inigo.

“Oh, my this is a good question.” Niles’ voice was filled with mirth, “Perhaps, this Inigo was immediately taken by us and felt saving us would have us wishing to… pay him back.”

“Niles!” Inigo squeaked at the same time as Leo groaned.

Niles was laughing loudly now, “The opportunity was too good to pass up, my apologies.” He didn’t sound sorry.

Inigo sighed and decided now was the best time to clear his name, less any unsavoury thoughts be made, “I saved them because I was just as shocked to see Lord Leo and Niles just as they were shocked to see me.”

“Laslow?” Peri was tilting her head.

“Perhaps,” Inigo steeled himself, “We should reintroduce ourselves?”

“Oh! A dramatic reveal!” Owain was brightly smiling, “Very well! There is more to our tale than mere travel between worlds and honouring dying being’s requests. Upon entering your world, we were given new names, appearances, and powers. When you last knew me, I was the being Odin Dark. Now, I appear before you in my true form, Owain Dark!”

Did… he …have to strike a pose?

Severa groaned and stood up, “My real name is Severa.”

“And I,” Inigo spoke last, “Am Inigo.”

~

Laslow… Inigo… Xander took the name in. It felt almost like his image of Laslow was being shattered slowly. He never thought about it, but with a simple name change and appearance alteration, and people could lie.

Lie. Laslow had been lying, perhaps not the entire time, but certainly enough. He had easily told a fake name and kept up a false appearance. Just how much of Laslow had he missed? How much was real?

No. Xander sucked in a breath. Regardless of name, appearance, and secrets about his origins, Laslow was still the same person at the core. He was a flirt, but shy, hard working, yet a slacker. He hadn’t lied about everything, and Xander couldn’t judge. Most wouldn’t believe if Laslow went around telling the truth: that he had jumped worlds and was from a different one.

“Oh, so does it matter what name we call you?” Elise was certainly taking everything with stride.

“Fret not Lady Elise, it does not matter to me.” Odin was reassuring.

“Yeah… it doesn’t really matter.” Selena nodded.

“I… suppose there is no harm in picking what you prefer.” Laslow said.

“So, wait,” Elise’s eyes widened, “If it’s easy to travel between the worlds, does that mean you want to become retainers again?”

Her question smacked Xander in the face. That was why Leo looked so smug. His return had come with many gifts, knowledge, but also… their retainers. The Council would stop bothering them and everything would go back to normal. The crutch to this was the three’s desire to return home, but now…

Xander suddenly wanted to hug Leo very tightly.

“I… uh…” Laslow was stammering, “I mean… that is…”

Selena scoffed, but her ears were pink, “I don’t care either way… but… like… only if you want.”

Camilla immediately cooed, “Oh, of course Selena darling! I was going to take you back regardless if you wanted me to or not.” She added. Xander was sure she was half joking.

“I’ve already worked it out.” Leo said, “He’s on loan.”

“I’m on loan?” Odin sounded amused.

“You’re more of an ambassador now.” Niles laughed, “Better behave.”

Wait. “Ambassador?” Xander asked.

“Oh, uh…” Odin whipped his head around.

“Odin’s a Prince.” Leo calmly said.

Elise gasped loudly and Camilla blinked.

A… Prince? Xander liked to believe not much surprised him, but apparently, he was wrong. Odin in turn waved his hand, a mark showing that Xander remembered not being there before.

“I’m Prince Owain of Ylisse.” He formally said, “And… I suppose an Ambassador on loan.”

“Don’t worry,” Leo assured, “I made all the necessary arrangements with the Exalt.” Leo rummaged through his bag and tossed a scroll, “I wrote down what we discussed.”

Xander took the scroll. Apparently… he now had foreign relations from another world to deal with. Hopefully Leo didn’t have any other surprises. Xander made a mental note to talk to Leo later and turned his attention to Laslow.

Did he want to be his retainer again? Xander swallowed. He would never know unless he extended the offer, but perhaps that was a conversation best left for privacy.

“Are there any other surprises?”

“Just that when Odin reports back, Exalt Chrom asks you come along if you have the time. Or we start making arrangements for a meeting.” Leo lazily waved his hand.

There went the hope for lack of surprises. Not that Xander was surprised by the request. “Very well. If that’s everything, you’re all dismissed.”

Xander had never seen Camilla whisk someone away so quickly. Leo and Niles also practically dragged Odin away, Elise trailing after them, calling out questions. Corrin gave a soft smile and exited with Arthur and Effie, who were both dashing after Elise. That left Laslow and Peri. Laslow, of course, hadn’t moved. Xander’s heart ached. He turned to Peri.

“If you don’t mind Peri? I assure you, you can catch up with Laslow later.”

“Okay!” Peri cheered, “Let’s have tea later Laslow!”

She bounced out, shutting the door. Xander turned to Laslow, who was fiddling with his sleeve. Silence filled the room and Xander decided to go first. Standing up, he walked over to Laslow and gently sat beside him.

“You came back.” Xander softly said.

“I did.” Laslow’s voice was a bit strained, “To be honest… it was a challenging decision. I…” He bit his lip.

He was what? “You can speak freely to me here.”

“I was worried you’d be upset with me.”

Ah. The note, the one that simply said, “Good bye Lord Xander”. Xander bit his lip not wanting to tell Laslow he had kept it. Was that embarrassing? It was all Laslow had left of himself besides some spare shirts and pants. Xander wanted something to remember Laslow by, but perhaps he wouldn’t admit to the note.

“To be honest.” Xander said, “I tried to not allow myself the luxury to feel upset. Or sad. I had a country to run, things to fix. I buried myself in work.”

“Oh,” Laslow looked away, “I… assumed so.”

His eyes were glistening. Xander’s heart stopped and he gently reached out, touching Laslow’s shoulder, “However, that doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you or your company.” He forced air through his lungs. Laslow had been honest about himself. Now, Xander had to repay the gesture.

“I remember saying to you that I only required you to live and that would be enough. I… realized perhaps a bit too late, that I also not only enjoy your company, but was wishing for it. It was probably the subconscious reason why I kept avoiding getting a new retainer.”

Laslow shot up, his face red, “So… that means…”

“Would you be my retainer again?” Xander asked.

Laslow’s mouth was unhinged and he was attempting to make sound, but nothing was coming out. Instead his hands flew to his face, hiding his expression. Xander shifted. Was this an embarrassed yes? Or perhaps an embarrassed no?

“I mean…” Xander quickly reworded, “I will not pressure you.”

His reassurance hung heavy in the air. Xander shifted, waiting for Laslow to respond. His hands were still on his face and Laslow’s cheeks were burning a brilliant red. Xander wanted to reach out and touch Laslow’s hand, perhaps in reassurance, but he didn’t. What if his touch only made Laslow more nervous?

“Are,” Laslow began. Xander perked up, “Are you sure? You aren’t… upset?”

Xander swallowed and tried to not remember, but it was a bit difficult. The emotions from that morning had bleed into his daily life every so often: sadness, frustration, complacency… it had all blurred into mess under the label of rationalization.

“I admit,” Xander began, “I was sad when you left, a little frustrated too. I tried to rationalize everything out, think what you were thinking, but I couldn’t entirely grasp your reasons until now. Everything evolved into complacency. I had to move on, think of the future, or so I told myself.”

Life without Laslow was difficult. Xander hadn’t realized it until Laslow had left him. It extended beyond the physical things a retainer did, but also to the support Laslow had given him. The small smiles through the days, the cups of tea, the encouraging words. The company Xander had come to treasure had been rudely taken away from him and Xander didn’t want to lie to himself any longer. He craved that company, that companionship Laslow had offered him. Xander wasn’t going to throw away the opportunity to reclaim it.

“However,” Xander kept pressing on, “I’m not upset or angry at you. I now understand the strain and stress you were feeling, the desire to see family and friends is a powerful one. What I merely wish now, is for your company, your companionship. Will you accept not only being my retainer, but also my friend?”

Laslow spluttered and Xander saw some tears escape his eyes, “You mean it…” Laslow muttered to himself, “You once said,” Laslow directed his tone to Xander, “As long as I was alive…”

“I… think I was wrong, or at least misguided in my answer.” Xander quietly admitted, cutting Laslow off before he could finish, “It took you leaving for me to realize that. So,” Xander picked Laslow’s hands up, less Laslow try to dash away, “Will you accept my offer and become my retainer again?”

“I…yes, I mean…” Laslow was chewing his lip.

“What’s wrong?” Xander asked, brow furrowing, “Laslow?”

Laslow thickly swallowed, “Oh… Naga this is hard.”

Before Xander could say anything else, Laslow looked at him. His cheeks were still red, and his gaze a bit flighty, but his voice firm. “I, too came to a realization after I left you. Or, more importantly, I decided to be honest.”

Honest? About what? Xander’s heart pounded harshly in his chest. What was it? Why was he suddenly nervous? It wasn’t as though Laslow hadn’t told him difficult things before, or admitted wrong doings. Xander’s heart rate picked up and he swallowed.

“Yes Laslow?”

Laslow opened his mouth and shut it a couple of times, no sound coming out, before he gripped Xander’s hands tightly. Xander opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Laslow leaning in, kissing him.

~

Inigo wasn’t sure what came over him. All his words had escaped, not that he had thought of what to say, and his body reacted, picking an action. Didn’t actions speak louder than words? That was how he found himself kissing King Xander, lips chastely pressing, before he pulled away, feeling like combusting.

King Xander blinked and pressed his fingers to his lips, silent. Inigo felt his heart stop. This was it. He had shot any chance of being King Xander’s retainer. He had moved too fast, broke everything a little too early. Why was he such an idiot? Inigo tried to stand up, but King Xander pulled him down, Inigo thumping harshly into the chair.

“Why are you leaving?”

“I… um…” Inigo forced himself to talk, “I’m sorry. That was…”

“You shouldn’t be sorry.” King Xander said, “I wasn’t aware you felt like that…”

Shit. Double shit. Inigo wished he could run, but his hands were firmly gripped. That was it. He’d have to cut his hands off to escape. The only way. Inigo was not being dramatic at all.

“Though…” King Xander was suddenly blushing, “I don’t mind… accepting your feelings.”

Inigo exhaled. Perhaps he didn’t need to cut his hands off. If King Xander could accept his feelings that was for the best. They could move on from this blunder and…

“And I hope,” King Xander continued, unaware of Inigo’s thoughts, “You could accept my feelings too?”

What. Inigo opened his mouth, but King Xander pressed a kiss, deeply pulling Inigo closer. It wasn’t as chaste as their first one, their tongues curling and dancing with each other’s. When they pulled away Inigo had to swallow a few times, breathe deeply, regaining his air.

“But… the Council… you’re King.” Why were the first words after he kissed King Xander protests? Inigo wanted to shut up.

“I’m… aware of my status, but… I can make my own choices… and if you’re willing to be with me, I’m sure we can make the choices together.”

Inigo felt his heart soar a bit. Yes, there would be troubles ahead, but perhaps what Inigo needed to do was not dwell or worry about the future all the time, but rather take everything in stride as well. As King Xander’s retainer once again.

Right.

“Uh… yes.” Inigo said quickly as though the offer would be retracted since he took too long to respond. “I want to be your retainer again.”

King Xander chuckled, “I had assumed your kiss meant yes, but it’s good to hear a verbal confirmation regardless.”

Oh… how embarrassing. Inigo blushed, but his heart felt light and warm. Things would work out, Inigo knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin: I use gender neutral pronouns for Corrin.
> 
> Little One: Since I'm using gender neutral pronouns for Corrin, Xander calls them "Little One" (because he calls Corrin "Little Prince/Princess" in game and I think that's adorable as hell).
> 
> Henry: For best Dad award. Also, this is a blanket apology for lack of puns with Henry. I don't like puns and thus I refuse to write them. Sorry everyone.
> 
> Sir Niles: I mean, he is a retainer and that's a pretty high position, so I figured the retainers have titles.


End file.
